Cullens
by Twilight-Cullen-Fan
Summary: My story is updating the Cullens life 100 years after the last book ended. New characters, with new powers! Please read and review! This story was not fully finished, but sadly won't be finished...
1. Family

My story will alternate between Bella's POV, Edward's POV, Renesmee's POV, and sometimes others

My story will alternate between Bella's POV, Edward's POV, Renesmee's POV, and sometimes others.

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

100 years after the Volturi's visit..

**Bella POV:**

We've all been living happily since the Volturi's visit, about a century ago.

I've learned how to control my power nearly perfectly now. I only mess up sometimes when I lose my concentration while I'm with Edward.

Edward, loves my power, because every once in awhile I allow him to go into my thoughts. He's also been busy working on our new house, which I gave into. It's huge, but I had to agree our little cottage was getting small. The biggest reason our cottage has been getting small is because Renesmee and Jacob, decided to live with us.

Renesmee has become even more beautiful now that she looks like a 16-year-old girl, and her and Jacob, who hasn't aged a year for some weird reason, are very happy together. I am glad that my daughter and my best friend are happy.

Alice who is ecstatic about us finally moving into a bigger house has been busy for about a year preparing new wardrobes, for the four of us. I remember last year when I gave into letting them build a new house, Alice dragged me straight to the closet, which was about twice the size of the old one! Even, after all these years, I still don't understand the need for all of the clothes.

Jasper and I have become a lot closer. After the Volturi left, he started teaching me how to fight. I managed to pin him one out of ten tries, usually. Jasper and Alice have been doing a lot of traveling. They like to visit our friends from the Amazon coven that helped us a hundred years ago.

Emmett is happy because he's now able to slam me when we arm wrestle. Him and Rosalie, have been visiting some of the other covens, and have met many new nomads.

Carlisle has been researching more about Renesmee, he thinks that he might have found where another vampire/human child might live.

Esme, has been busy with our new house. She designed the house herself and her Edward and I have been constructing it, slowly though, so we have something to do for a couple of years.

The Denali coven, which now contains Garrett, who has learned our style of hunting, are much closer to us now, we get visits from them usually twice a year.

Today, we're working on the kitchen. Edward was sent to get food for the fridge a cupboards, because Jacob prefers eating as a human and Renesmee every once in awile likes human food. I understand what Edward meant about human food before when I was still human, it is disgusting! I'm working on installing everything and Esme, is working on decorating.

"Esme, is the fridge going on the right or the left of the stove?" I asked.

"The left, Bella. Have you seen where I placed the table's flower bouquet?"

"Um, I think I saw it in my bedroom, on the floor near the closet entrance." Another thing about the house I didn't like, the closets doors were in my bedroom, so I couldn't prevent myself not to think about my huge closet everyday.

I heard Esme call from my bedroom, "Thanks Bella, they're here."

I can hear Edward's Volvo, pulling into our garage, which contained five cars! Edward decided he needed another car, so he bought himself a fancy and fast car that I refuse to know the name of. I still have the Ferrari he had bought me as my after turning into a vampire car, that I was happy with. Jacob's Rabbit, somehow still works, but he and Renesmee use their shared new car that I also refuse to know the name of because Edward bought it for her for her birthday about eight decades ago.


	2. Hunt

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

Edward entered the kitchen carrying at least ten grocery bags. He quickly placed the groceries away, and then came over to me, to give me a kiss. "Sorry, for taking so long," he said.

"You were only gone for like half an hour."

"I know, but it still feels like forever, when I'm away from you," and then he smiled my favorite crooked smile, which I still loved.

"What do you think of our kitchen, Esme went home to get some more decorations that she had forgotten," the Cullens other home was only three minutes away if we ran.

"I love it," Edward exclaimed, "except the fridge is a little unevenly placed," and again he smiled his crooked smile.

"It's not uneven…" at least I didn't notice until he pointed it out, "okay you're right."

He quickly moved it and then kissed me again, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, forever."

"Where's Renesmee and Jacob today?" Edward asked quickly checking in their room that he could tell was empty since you couldn't hear their heartbeats.

"They went to the cemetery," my father and Jacob's father passed away in the same week about eighty years ago. Billy knew all about out world, but about a week before my father passed away of old age, we told him about our secret, he didn't seem too surprised, he knew that there was something wrong with us since we didn't age. We told Renée about our secret about a week before she passed away as well (Alice saw when she was going to pass away), unlike Charlie, Renée had never seen me until we told her our secret, she was a lot more shocked then Charlie, but she was happy that we hadn't told her earlier because she knew she would've had a hard time living if she had known earlier.

"Did Jacob say when they'd be back?" Edward asked.

"Jake and Nessie are going to visit some of the new werewolves, so they might not be back for awhile." Another thing I gave into was calling Renesmee, Nessie. She loved her nickname even though she knew what it meant, so I didn't feel quite as bad. There are new werewolves, Sam and the pack had passed away about three decades ago, and their grandchildren are now werewolves, Jacob often offers to help out with their training and arguments, because again for some weird reason, since Jacob is meant to be the Alpha, none of these new werewolves have that power, not even Sam's grandson.

"We haven't gone hunting for awhile, why don't we go now?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I've become even better at hunting; I rarely spill blood on my clothes.

When we got to the hunting location, which was about a ten minute run from our house, because it was in Canada, we started hunting. I didn't have a favorite so I hunted whatever was near by, whatever got rid of my thirst. Edward did the same.

"We should head back, I promised Alice we'd go over there around 8 o'clock, she has a surprise," I still didn't like surprises, but they haven't surprised me for many decades so I said okay, without arguing.

We started running back. "Have you figured out the surprise yet?" Edward asked me while we were running.

"No, you know what it is and you've been hiding it from me?" I was furious, I hated when Edward hid stuff from me.

"I thought you would've figured it out by now," he said.

What could it be? They better not have done something to my car.

When we were about ten seconds away from the house, it hit me and I knew what the surprise was.


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

It was obvious what the surprise was, once I realized the date, it was my birthday, not only my birthday, but also my hundredth birthday since being a vampire.

I followed Edward through the front door and saw sixteen smiling faces. Those faces were, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie, Jacob, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. They were all here for me. I was happy that I couldn't blush.

**Edward POV:**

I think Bella figured out what the event was, because she didn't even bother looking at the presents that were on the coffee table. Instead she was looking at all the guests that had come to celebrate her hundredth birthday as a vampire. I had promised her we'd never celebrate one of her birthdays ever again, but turning a hundred, is quite big, and Alice begged me for days in her head, until I finally gave into her.

I wish I could hear her thoughts at this moment, but then she opened her mouth and said, "This is very nice of all of you to celebrate my hundred years of being a vampire." Relief went through me, but then I realized she noticed the presents, and she quickly said, "Those aren't for me."

Zafrina responded, "Of course they are for you Bella." Zafrina didn't know that Bella didn't like surprises or presents

After about five minutes of silence, Bella gave in and started greeting her guests, and I did the same.

It was a rainy night with storms, so we decided to play a game of baseball in the meadow. The teams were Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jacob, Eleazar, Tanya, Garrett, Kachiri and myself, against Jasper, Rosalie, Nessie, Carmen, Kate, Senna and Bella. Esme and Zafrina both watched the game, keeping it fair.

While we played, we talked about Bella's shield progress, Zafrina wanted to see how long Bella could hold the shield while distracted, she lasted about ten minutes, which was very good, and Zafrina agreed.

We played baseball until the storms stopped, and then we went back to our home, Nessie and Jacob needed some sleep and I knew Bella didn't want to celebrate anymore of her birthday. Before we left we quickly said bye to the guests, they were going to go home as well.

When we got home Nessie and Jacob quickly fell asleep. Bella and I watched a new movie that we hadn't yet seen.

When Nessie and Jacob woke up we went back to the other house, and I sat with Jacob, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper discussing our baseball game, while Bella discussed with Esme, Nessie, Rosalie and Alice, about the house designs.

**Nessie POV:**

Our house was almost finished, but we were still discussing decorations and how big the backyard should be. I no longer used my gift as often, because it was a lot easier just talking instead of getting their attention and then show them what I wanted to say.

We decided the backyard would be the same size as our closet, which is very big, at least three times the size of my room. Alice restocks it everyday and takes away the clothes that she's already seen us wear.

"We should place a pool in the backyard," I suggested.

"It rains too often," Bella responded.

"We can place a roof over top of it," I suggested another thought.

"That would be cool," Alice said, knowing she'd be spending a good amount of time in our backyard if the pool were a yes.

Esme was the next to reply, "Yes, that would be cool, and it wouldn't be that hard to place a pool in either."

"There's a lot of space, so we could make the yard bigger and have a huge pool so when we have visitors we'll have somewhere to go, other then hunting," Rosalie said.

We discussed more and more plans about the backyard for hours.


	4. Theory

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

I'm making my own theory to why Jacob is still the same.

**Jacob POV:**

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I were discussing the baseball game, for at least two hours, but two hours means nothing to any of us, we have as many hours that we need. Anyways, about two hours after discussing the game Carlisle said to me, "Jacob, I think I have a theory of why you're not aging."

"What's the theory?" I asked.

"I'm still testing the theory, but I'll let you know, if it's even possible," Carlisle said while starting to flip the channels on the television.

"Edward?" Edward would know the theory if it was in Carlisle's head.

"Sorry Jacob, Carlisle is hiding it." I could tell Edward wasn't lying, _this time._

After that, we all just stared at the television, until the others came, and started telling us their ideas for the yard.

Alice POV:

I could tell that our idea for the pool would work, so we decided to go let the others know, so they could start helping us construct it.

"We've decided that we're going to make a huge backyard," as soon as I said huge Edward and Jacob looked at Bella to see what her thoughts were of the idea, "we'll place a pool, so when we have guests Edward and Bella can invite them over."

Edward thought for a moment, I knew what his answer was but I waited for him to respond, "That's a great idea!"

"When are we going to start building this big backyard then?" Jacob asked, not that interested.

Edward and I both said at the same time, "Tomorrow." Jacob sighed, because he wasn't that interested in this big house that was being built. If he didn't have to bend whenever he went into their old cottage, he would've just offered to take the cottage for him and Nessie.

After all of us staring at the television for a couple of hours, Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jacob left, and promised to start building as soon as Nessie and Jacob wake up the next morning.

**Bella POV:**

I really like the pool idea. Since I've become a vampire, I haven't used my ability to not breathe much, so now would be my chance with the pool, to practice. Also Edward and I can react our time in the ocean when we were at Isle Esme. Edward and I enjoyed our night together while Nessie and Jacob were sleeping.

In the morning, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie arrived with _all _the supplies we'd need for our pool.

"How big is this pool going to be?" I probably didn't want to know the answer to my question, but I may as well get it over with and ask it now.

"Um," Esme said thinking, "We're combining a couple of pools, so probably about five times bigger then an average backyard swimming pool." Ah! Was all I could think, I knew that everyone liked this idea, so there would be no point for me to argue against everyone.

"Where's Carlisle?" Jacob asked while trying to figure out where all the pieces go.

Edward answered, without having to think, "He's researching about what he thinks, is the reason you're still around… mutt." Edward and Jacob still aren't great friends, especially now that Carlisle has been spending most of his time working on the reason Jacob hasn't aged.

"So you do know what Carlisle thinks is the reason why I'm still around annoying you," Jacob said, while still trying to figure out which piece goes where.

"I might," Edward said smirking. Edward knows how much Jacob is curious about what's wrong with him.

By the end of the day, well for Nessie and Jacob, we decided to take a break and continue the next day. We only managed to finish the landscaping, but that's because Rosalie, Esme and Alice were inside the whole time decorating. I'm not even sure I wanted to go back into the house to see what they did to it, but I had to.


	5. The House

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

I knew entering the house was going to be a huge mistake. When I entered I'm not sure what I saw first. The amazing artwork possibly, or maybe the huge flower bouquets, or probably the first thing that really annoyed me was all of the birthday presents that I had left unopened at the other house.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked me with a huge smile. I wasn't quite sure what she meant, there were so many changes.

"It's nice," I managed to mumble.

"Look in here," Alice said pointing into our living room, "I placed some of my favorite clothes for you on display!" Having the clothes on display was even worse then the huge closet that was in my bedroom. At least in my bedroom the doors were closed and I'd only have to go into the clothes packed room when I needed something to wear.

"Bella, are you okay," Esme asked, probably because I couldn't move or speak.

"Oh Bella there's also…" Rosalie began saying, but Alice cut her off.

"You are not hiding my displayed clothes!" Alice nearly shrieked. She must have had a vision of what I was considering of doing.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll try not too," I said getting some of the feeling back into my body.

"You better not!" Alice said again almost shrieking.

"Oh, wow!" Emmett and Jasper said nearly at the same time when they walked into the house.

"It's really different," Emmett said, trying to hold back a laugh, knowing that I really didn't like all the decorations.

"It is," was the only words I managed to get out of my mouth this time.

Rosalie then pointed to a painting in the far corner of the living room, "This one I made myself," she sounded very proud, so I went to take a look at the picture. It was a picture of one of my first days as a vampire, with me holding Renesmee, sitting beside Edward who was holding me.

"It's beautiful," it was actually more that beautiful.

"Thanks. Nessie showed me a memory of it, and I thought you'd love it." Rosalie said even more proudly.

"Trust me, I really do love it," unlike the rest of these decorations, I really loved this painting.

"That's good," Esme said with a happy voice.

"Do you want to see what else we changed?" Alice asked, knowing the answer, so instead of letting me answer she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to our extra room that we called a den. "Do you like these paintings?"

"Not as much as the one Rosalie made," I answered honestly.

"Don't worry Bella, we placed up lots, so you can choose the ones to keep, and we'll take the ones that you don't like as much back to our other house," Esme told me. That's good, at least I wouldn't be pressured to keep them.

"Also Bella," Alice chirped, "We brought over the presents from the guests. You never took them home," She must of seen the worry in my eyes, so she quickly said, "Don't worry our gift for you is this house… well by saying our, that doesn't include Edward," I heard her mumble that last line at the end. I thought Edward would keep his no giving me gifts promise for at least two centuries.

"Don't worry Bella," Edward said just coming into the house, "It's nothing big." A lot of relief went through me.

The others left a few minutes later, telling me to open the presents by myself so it would be less embarrassing. When they left Nessie and Jacob went to their room, and Edward took me to the Kitchen where the presents were on the table. I slowly grabbed the first present, which said it was from Zafrina and the rest of the Amazon coven. I slowly tore the wrapping paper.


	6. Presents

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Edward POV:**

It was easy to tell that Bella was not interested in the presents, but she was strong, so she opened the first one from the Amazon coven, with barely any worry on her face. She tore the wrapping paper off carefully, and under the wrapping paper was a very pretty box, she handed me the box and said, "You open it, I took the wrapping paper off, so you can open the box."

"Okay." I didn't feel the need to argue, this was hard enough for her. Inside the box were some beautiful stones, with a note. I read the note out loud for Bella…

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy birthday! These stones are from the Amazon, Alice told me that she had a vision of you guys building a pool in your backyard, and we thought these stones would look lovely on display around your pool._

_Hope you like them!_

_-Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna_

"They are very beautiful," Bella said looking into the box. "At least they didn't spend any money on me," she said with relief, when she realized that the box was homemade.

Bella grabbed the next present with less worry. This present was from the Denali coven. It had a card on the outside. Bella handed me the card, waiting for me to read it for her.

_Happy birthday Bella!_

_We're glad that you've been experiencing a great vampire life._

_We hope to visit your pool soon. (Alice told us about it.)_

_These stones are for decoration. _

_Enjoy,_

_The Denali coven_

"How come everyone gives me stones?" Bella's voice almost sounded like a complaint.

"They phoned Alice for ideas, so Alice must have suggested decorations for the pool," I said, thinking of the obvious.

"I guess." Bella opened the cardboard packing box they were in, and look through the different colors of stones. "They are beautiful."

"Yes, they are," I agreed looking at the stones as well.

"There's one more present left," Bella noticed, "But why don't you give me your present first, before I open the last one," she suggested.

"Okay, give me one second to get it." I ran to our bedroom and went into the closet where I had put, the little box with the present inside. I ran back and handed the box to Bella and said, "Since you refuse to let us buy you any kind of jewelry, this is one of my mother's old bracelets, and I thought you might like it."

"Of course, I'll like it," she said before opening the box, probably because she knew what it meant to me.

She slowly opened the little box, "Oh my gosh, it's incredible, when did your mother get it?" she asked with lots of curiosity.

"I'm not quite sure when she got it, I think only a couple of years before she died."

Bella reached towards me to give me a kiss and then grabbed the last present. She looked to see who it was from and then she froze.


	7. The Letter

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Bella POV:**

I reached to grab the last present, I opened the card to see who it was from and then I froze.

Edward grabbed the card from me and read out loud who it was from, "From, Aro, Caius, and Marcus," then he froze for a second too, and then he noticed that it was only a letter, so he grabbed the letter from the envelope it was in and started reading it out loud with no emotion.

_Dear Mrs. Cullen,_

_I've been told that your family in celebrating your hundredth birthday as a vampire. _

_We found this out from a new member of our guard her name is Alexis, we found her roaming around in our city, she has the same power as your Alice has. We would very much like for you to meet her, so as a birthday present here are four plane tickets to our city for Edward, Renesmee, Alice, and yourself._

_See you very soon,_

_Aro, Caius, and Marcus_

When Edward finished reading the letter he looked at the plane tickets, which said the departure date would be in exactly two weeks. Why do they want to see us? Why do they want us to meet this Alexis person?

"We have to go see Alice," Edward said trying to hide the worry that you could hear in his voice.

I followed him out the door, and ran with him to the other house. When we arrived Jasper opened the front door at the exact time we arrived. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked not knowing what was going on. Alice was standing completely still, zoned out near the staircase.

"We got a letter from the Volturi," Edward answered him, while staring at Alice, trying to find out what she was seeing.

"This is too weird." Alice said and then came towards where we were standing.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, still not knowing anything.

"I saw Bella and Edward read the letter from the Volturi, then I started seeing Aro, Caius, and Marcus, but before I could see or find out anything else my vision just completely faded," Alice said with an almost an annoyed tone. "What _exactly_ did that letter say?" Alice asked Edward.

"Here," Edward handed her the letter.

Alice read it quickly and then said, "Oh!" She looked very shocked.

Edward started using Alice's thoughts and said, "Maybe, this Alexis is blocking your visions, at least that's what makes the most sense," his voice sounded nearly positive of his assumption.

"Maybe," Alice said, still thinking.

I felt like I had to say something, "Maybe, we should go to Volterra and find out," that's the only obvious way.

"Volterra?" Jasper asked still confused. Alice quickly explained to Jasper, and then Jasper went to go tell Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle.

"I think we should all go," Carlisle said once he heard about what was going on.

"They only invited Bella, Alice, Renesmee, and myself," Edward answered.

Carlisle thought for a moment and then said, "Well then, the rest of us will invite ourselves over."

Edward and Alice thought about that for a moment and they both agreed it would be a good idea.

"I'll go book five more tickets," Rosalie said.

"What about Jacob?" Jacob wouldn't like being away from Renesmee.

"Bella, that probably wouldn't be a good idea," Edward said with a little bit of worry on his face.

"You know, Jacob won't stay behind," I said what was the obvious, again.

"Rose, make it six tickets," Edward said without arguing with me, because he knew I was absolutely right.

Rosalie grumbled "mutt," but then went to the other room to make the phone call. When Rosalie came back she said, "Okay I've booked _six_ tickets for the exact same flight that they booked."

"Good," Carlisle seemed happy about this. "I'll have to take a break from my research so we can finish that pool before we leave," Carlisle said, and then went to go watch some television with the others.


	8. Vision Blur

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

Edward and I ran at a much slower pace back home, because Nessie and Jacob would be waking up soon, and we'd have to tell them about our trip.

Edward was doing some research on the computer about I don't actually know what about, but he looked very concentrated so I didn't want to bother him. I decided to read a book, which would distract me from everything that was going on. The book didn't help.

When Nessie and Jacob woke up they came to the kitchen where I was making breakfast for them. Jacob could sense that something was wrong so he asked, "What's wrong Bella?"

I sighed, and then told him, "Last night when I was opening my presents, I got a letter from the Volturi. Here," I gave him the letter to read.

"The four of you? I'm not letting Nessie go without me," he said with anger.

"Don't worry. Carlisle thinks we should _all _go." His body and heartbeat relaxed when I said the word 'all'.

"When are we going?" Nessie asked sounding a little bit worried.

"Two weeks. Carlisle is going to stop his research for a while, and help us finish the backyard, so it'll be done before we go."

"Oh," Nessie said, sounding like she had another question, which she did, "Do you think this Alexis has the same power as Alice?"

"Possibly, we can't tell because when Alice was trying to see the Volturi, her vision blurred out"

"Ha! So vampires can have trouble seeing things other then me and Nessie," Jacob said with some satisfaction.

"I guess so. Unless…" I ran to Edward, "Edward, maybe Alice couldn't see because they found another half-human, half-vampire child!" I exclaimed.

"You could possibly be correct," Edward said, agreeing that it was a very good possibility.

"When are the others going to be here?"

"Any second." At that moment they all walked through the door.

"Carlisle, Bella had a great idea," Edward said to Carlisle.

"Hey! I helped," Jacob yelled from the kitchen.

Edward ignored him and continued, "Bella thinks that maybe they've found another half-human, half-vampire child and that's the reason Alice can't see them, just like Alice can't see Nessie."

Carlisle thought for a moment, "That could possibly be correct."


	9. Passed Out

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Edward POV:**

Now that we've found a very possible reason for Alice's vision blur, we are much less stressed.

We've spent the next week and a half working on the backyard and finishing touches to the house. I think everyone is happy with the house, including Bella. Bella's told me that she's not minding the size of it anymore. She could be lying, but I've asked her so many times to just tell me the truth, so I really hope she is.

This morning Bella and I decided to go for a swim, since Jacob and Renesmee were gone to La Push, for the next couple of days. "Bella, do you actually love this house?" I asked, hoping to get an honest answer.

"Edward, I've told you already so many times, I'm starting to actually love it!" she said with lots of enthusiasm in her voice. She still isn't a good actor, so she must be telling the truth.

Ring. Ring. My cell phone was ringing so I jumped out of the pool and ran to answer it. I looked to see who was calling, it was Jasper so I answered, "What Jasper?" I asked with a polite tone.

"Bring Bella and come quick! Alice has passed out!" Jasper said with the most worried tone that I've ever heard from him.

"It's impossible for a vampire to pass out." I said with just as much worry, possibly even more.

"We know, but she's out cold," Jasper said still very worried. I found his phrasing kind of funny, but there was no time to joke about it.

"Okay, we'll be there right away," I told him and then hung up the phone. Bella was already by my side.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked not knowing what was going on.

"Alice passed out."

"That's impossible," she said looking confused.

"Yes it is," I agreed, "But we have to go and see," I said and then grabbed her wrist and be both started running.

**Bella POV:**

I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't know what I could say. We all knew that it's impossible for vampires to pass out.

When we arrived we saw Alice lying completely still on the floor near the staircase. Jasper, Esme and Rosalie by her side and then Carlisle and Emmett both on computers, probably trying to find out what was happening.

"Edward," Emmett called waving him over, so he could help them.

I slowly walked over to the staircase where Alice lay. She was still breathing even though she doesn't need to, which I thought was very weird.

"Alice, can you hear me?" Rosalie asked to the still body.

"She's breathing?" I questioned.

"Yes she is, it doesn't make any sense though," Jasper said finally looking up.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I sat there staring at Alice. After a while Edward, Emmett and Carlisle gave up on their research and sat with us.


	10. What's happening to our powers?

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Edward POV:**

Alice's mind seemed to be completely blank, not one thought. After a few hours of sitting watching Alice not move, Carlisle and Emmett went back to the computers. I stayed trying to calm down Jasper. I really wished I had his power, because he was very stressed.

All of a sudden, Alice sat up, and her eyes slowly opened, but I still didn't hear any of her thoughts.

"Did I pass out?" she asked, seeming certain that she was right.

"Yes you did," Jasper said, "Are you okay?" he asked not nearly as worried as before.

"I think so," she said sounding very uncertain.

"Do you know what happened?" Rose asked curiously.

"I was still trying to see the Volturi," Alice started off without any doubt of her memory, "I saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus, but then someone else popped up, out of no where, it was definitely a guy…" she started trailing off, "And then everything just blacked out."

"Are you sure it wasn't that Alexis?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it was definitely a guy," Alice said positive.

"I can't hear your thoughts!" I suddenly yelled. I couldn't take it anymore, not hearing her thoughts.

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"I can't hear Alice's thoughts," I said a lot calmer.

Alice tried to zone out into a vision, but she quickly opened her eyes. "I can't see _anything_!" she yelled even louder then I had yelled.

"Edward?" Carlisle now faced me. "Can you hear my thoughts?" he asked getting worried.

"Yes, I can hear everyone's except Alice and Bella's," I said very annoyed.

"The Volturi must have something to do with this," Carlisle said without hesitating or rethinking it.

"I agree," both Alice and I said nearly at the same time. It was the only thing that made sense. Maybe this Alexis has a stronger power then they told us about, I thought to myself. As I was thinking, Jasper collapsed.


	11. Attacker?

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Alice POV:**

All of a sudden Jasper passed out.

"Oh my gosh! Jasper! Jasper! Can you hear me?" I screamed at his still body. Rosalie pulled me back and tried to calm me down.

"This is exactly what had happened to you," she told me. I didn't believe it was that bad though.

We watched him lie still for about half the day, then he started twitching and he slowly controlled himself and sat up.

"Weird," he said, looking very confused.

"Jasper are you okay," I asked, probably sounding more worried then I should've.

"I'm fine," he said rushed. "Alice what are you feeling right now?"

I didn't really understand his question, so I answered, "worried?"

"I don't feel your feelings. I don't feel anyone's feelings!" he said just the same way I had said when I realized my visions weren't coming to me.

"Bella, place your shield around yourself and Edward, quick!" Carlisle ordered.

Bella obeyed and quickly started to focus. "Why?" Edward asked confused.

"Whoever is doing this is attacking only the ones of us that have the extra powers," Carlisle said noticing that pattern. "Bella, Edward, get down to La Push, and then Bella place your shield around Renesmee. Hurry!" Carlisle said more urgently then before. Bella and Edward obeyed and quickly ran through the front doors. They decided to run instead of taking a car.

**Bella POV: **

Edward and I ran, probably the fastest we've ever ran before. Whoever was doing this must know us, and must know which one of us have these extra powers, or I could say had in the case of Alice and Jasper. "Do you really think the Volturi would do this?" I asked still making no sense of it.

"I think that after our last meeting they want to make this meeting a lot easier for them," Edward said, holding back a snarl that was in his throat waiting to come out.

"You're thinking that if they eliminate our powers they'd finish us at our meeting." That did make some sense, get rid of our advantages, so finishing us would be a lot easier, and also doing all of this only two days before our flights left so we wouldn't have time to figure it all out.

"Yes, that is what I'm thinking. Bella be quiet, talk in your head remember I can hear you. I think there's some wolves in the area, and they don't know us very well."

_Oh. I forgot when I use me shield you can hear me. Shoot, I wish Alice could teach me how to distract myself._

Edward held back a grin the rest of the run, while he was listening to my thoughts that I couldn't control. It was definitely the most embarrassed I've felt since being a vampire.

When we finally reached La Push, we thought our best bet would be to go to the werewolves' main headquarters (Joe's house.) When we reached Joe's house, we knocked quickly on the door and then walked in. I saw Nessie sitting with Jacob and the rest of the wolves on the floor near the television, so I quickly made my shield bigger so it was covering her. The next thing that happened was something I hope that I'll forget.


	12. Control Loss

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**NOTE: The treaty no longer exists.**

**Edward POV:**

When we reached Joe's house, we knocked quickly on the door and then walked in. I noticed Nessie sitting on the floor with the mutts watching television, but that wasn't what was bothering me. One of the wolves named Adam the newest to join the pack and the only one that didn't know who we were yet, his instincts were telling him to attack us. A loud snarl came through my mouth as he jumped up from where he was sitting, he quickly phased and I didn't have any options except one, because he wasn't going to back down from this fight. I took my one option and I _killed _him.

_Edward! What have you done? _I heard Bella thinking. _He's dead!_ I heard all the werewolves think. They all rushed to Adams side. Jacob's thoughts were surprisingly blank. Why didn't he think I was a terrible monster? He always thinks I'm a terrible monster, why isn't he thinking that now? As I asked these questions to myself in my head Jacob slowly came over and asked in his thoughts, _what's wrong?_

"What do you mean?" I knew what he meant, but I felt the need to ask anyways.

_Why are you and Bella here? You would never come here if there wasn't something very wrong._ Jacob said, again in his thoughts.

"Alice and Jasper have lost their powers, so we rushed over here to get my shield around Nessie," Bella said before I had the chance to answer. She must've figured out what Jacob was thinking.

"Lost their powers?" Jacob asked not believing that could happen.

I didn't bother answering I just nodded my head. By that time Nessie had already came over and figured out everything that was going on.

I quickly talked to Joe (the leader of the pack). "I am very sorry that I lost my control," I said apologizing.

"It isn't your fault. You were protecting yourself and Bella. We should've trained him better," Joe said apologizing to me! I didn't deserve it. I killed a wolf! A wolf that was innocent, since he didn't know anything. Joe suggested that we better go so we took his advice and left.

We all rode in Jacob's car home without any words, only thoughts.

Renesmee was thinking about Alice and Jasper losing their powers. She kept her thoughts 'quiet' and didn't ask me any questions.

Bella also kept her thoughts 'quiet' and was trying to think of happy things to erase what she had seen.

Jacob wasn't quiet at all he was asking various questions. _Isn't it impossible to lose your extra powers? Vampires can't pass out! Are you sure that's what really happened? I'm thinking you're making this up._

I didn't feel the need to answer any of his questions, except for the last one. "Jacob, do you think we would've rushed over so quickly if there wasn't anything wrong? I should've known better to wait for someone to let me in so A-adam," it was hard to say his name, "would know not to attack."

Jacob sighed. The rest of the car ride was quiet. Everyone tried their best to keep their thoughts to themselves.


	13. The Flight

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Bella POV:**

The next few days were stressful, my shield was very good, but not perfect, every few hours, I'd have to let it go and hope they wouldn't attack at that moment. We all stayed together, and the mood in the house is terrible. Everyone is very worried and we all wish Jasper still had his powers to calm us.

We're about to board the plane. I'm a little shocked that we're not in first class, but I really don't mind. Everyone is still worried and starting to get anxious. We don't know what to expect when our plane lands.

During the flight Nessie and Jacob slept, so they'd be able to stay awake longer when we arrive in Volterra. Carlisle and Esme, both had books in their hands and were reading, it looked like the books were about Italy, but I couldn't quite see. Emmett and Rosalie were playing a mini travel version of War Ships, which is a lot like the old game Battleship. Jasper and Alice looked like they were sleeping, the way they were cuddled up, but you could tell they were watching the movie that was being shown, I think it was a comedy but I wasn't sure, I was too busy staring at Edward's face. He was sitting so still it was strange of him. _Edward, what's wrong?_ I asked in my thoughts.

"Nothing," he said through his lips.

_There's something wrong. Tell me what it is._

He didn't say anything for about five minutes, then he turned his body to face me better, and he whispered quietly enough that no one other then me would be able to hear him. "Bella, do you not see what's about to happen? They pretty much invited us over for lunch." That was bad phrasing, I doubt vampires taste good to them. Edward heard my thought that was meant for myself and rephrased it. "Bella, they're going to kill us. They'll have no witnesses, we'll have no witnesses, no one will find out, until our friends come to visit and realize we're gone."

_They're killing us for no reason, _I said protesting in my head.

"There is a reason. We're very powerful, and they must've decided that they can't persuade us to join them anymore, and they have new and powerful guards," Edward turned back to how he was sitting before, completely still and not saying anything.

I decided to watch the movie. I was right, it was a comedy, I'm not sure what it was called, but it got my attention, for the rest of the flight.

**Edward POV:**

When we arrived in the airport a few cities away from Volterra, I felt very bad for being rude to Bella during the flight, but it was too late now.

We saw Felix and Demetri near the luggage pick up and they already had all of our luggage beside them. "Hello, Cullens." Felix said with a happy tone, which I didn't care for.

"Hello Felix and Demetri," Carlisle said with as much as a happy tone Felix had used.

"We've got all of your luggage's, you guys don't travel light do you?" Felix asked jokingly.

"Alice doesn't," Emmett said in a whisper. Alice punched him in the arm, and then resumed her position, wrapped around Jasper.

"Anyways, Aro asked us to pick you guys up. Follow us outside we brought the limo.

_Limo? _Everyone asked in their minds. It felt like they were shouting and it gave me a huge migraine.

We followed them to the limo, placed our bags away, and then went inside and took our seats for the two-hour drive ahead.


	14. Thoughts

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Edward POV:**

For the first hour or so, the drive was silent, everyone's thoughts were even silent. It had started to rain hard, and everyone was staring out the window watching the rain.

After the hour of watching rain Jasper and Alice started to get anxious. Emmett and Rosalie were thinking about each other, it got disgusting, so I tried to tune their thoughts out. Carlisle and Esme both kept silent, just watching the rain, picturing home. Bella was trying to not think about what was going to happen, so she kept her thoughts on controlling her shield. Jacob and Nessie were getting some more sleep, they didn't want to be sleeping while we were awake in Volterra. Felix and Demetri kept their thoughts silent. Usually they had trouble doing so, but I guess they've been practicing a lot over the last century.

When we arrived in Volterra, we got dropped off near one of their new underground tunnel entrances. We walked in pairs, Felix and Demetri leading, Bella and myself right behind them, Jacob and Nessie behind us, Jasper and Alice behind them, Emmett and Rosalie behind them, and Carlisle and Esme in the back.

Felix and Demetri couldn't control their thoughts as well as before, so I decided to eaves drop and see if I could find out what they were thinking about doing to us.

Felix's thoughts were the easiest to hear so I gave all of my attention to his thoughts. _Why are they going to let the Cullens learn so much? Why tell them their plans? They should just finish them right away. _They're not going to kill us right away then. What plans though? I continued to focus on Felix's thoughts trying to find out what the plans were. _Why tell them about all of our new members? They'll just be getting more time to live. If they take more then a few hours, I'm going to have to consider finishing them myself. Demetri, Jane, and Alec would probably help me. Oh my gosh wait, Edward can hear what I'm saying, shoot! _I let out a chuckle when he thought that, no one except Felix really noticed. I smiled at Felix, nodding my head, letting him know I heard what he had thought.

Felix stayed quiet for the rest of the walk and Demetri did so as well. I decided I'd peak into Bella's thoughts, but her mind stayed focused on her shield. We walked through a few rooms, including their new waiting room for their 'guests'. Demetri went off in a different direction, Felix told us to follow him, so we followed Felix to Aro's small office.

Aro was sitting comfortably and still in his chair behind his desk. "Hello, Cullen family. It's so nice to see you all again," he said with a polite tone.

"Hello Aro. It is very nice to see you again," Carlisle said politely back to Aro.

"Come sit down," Aro said pointing to the two couches.

I'm going to start writing short author notes at the end of my chapters:

_I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I needed to cut it off somewhere, before I write anything else._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please Review!_


	15. New Powers

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Bella POV:**

"Come sit down," Aro said pointing to the two couches.

We all moved to the couches and squashed ourselves together.

"Aro, where would Marcus and Caius be today?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"They're out for lunch," Aro said. We all knew what he meant by it.

"Okay then. Would you by any chance be able to explain about what's happened to Alice and Jasper?" Carlisle asked not willing to wait till the others arrive.

"We've found _many_ new members for our guard. Two of which have great powers," Aro said not exactly answering Carlisle's question.

"What kind of powers to these new members have?" Carlisle asked rephrasing the question.

"I've told you about Alexis, her power is exactly like Alice's, except she has one less flaw," Aro started saying, but got interrupted by Alice.

"Flaw? What flaw?" Alice asked not thinking of any flaws she had.

Aro started up again, "Unlike you Alice, Alexis can see werewolves in her visions, so she didn't have any difficulty with Jacob being there." Alice realized that she did have a flaw, or she _had _a flaw. "Anyways, Alexis has a great power, but her mate has an even better power," Aro paused thinking for a moment. "Alexis's mate Nick, has the power to takeaway other vampires powers." We all looked at Aro shocked that that could even be possible. What an advantage!

"How does his power work?" Carlisle asked even more curious then before.

"Nick's power works together with Alexis's. Alexis has to have a vision of the person with the power, and then Nick's power interrupts the vision and takes over that persons body for a few hours to drain the power. Once he drains the power it is useless for anyone, except for the person it belongs to, if he ever wanted to, he could easily and quickly return the power back to the vampire." Once Aro had finished explaining, I was pretty sure we were all in shock. Nick has a really strong power, even though he needs Alexis's help.

"How was Alexis able to know what Alice and Jasper were like?" Rosalie asked curious.

"If I explain where and what the vampire looks like she can find them, and then she'll start having visions about them," Aro explained.

"Aro, do we get to meet Nick and Alexis?" Edward asked, interested in what was going on.

"Sure. Their in their rooms, let me just call them." Aro picked up his phone and dialed in a number.

"Hello Aro." I could hear a males voice from the phone.

"Hello Nick, could you and Alexis please come to my office. The Cullens have arrived."

"We'll be right there," and then the line was dead.

_**A/N: Please check out the poll on my profile page!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please review!**_


	16. Nick and Alexis

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Edward POV:**

As we waited for Nick and Alexis to arrive, I tried to tune into Aro's thoughts. The only problem there was, Aro was hiding them. The Volturi must've been practicing hiding their thoughts throughout the last century.

I started to hear two new minds of thoughts, and I knew they belonged to Nick and Alexis. Nick and Alexis came through the door and stood near Aro. "Hello Cullen's," Nick greeted us.

"Hello Nick and Alexis. It's nice to make your acquaintances" Carlisle said politely, as usual.

"Nick, would you please explain to the Cullen's how you became a member of our guard." Aro asked Nick, even though he didn't actually phrase it as a question, more as a command.

"Sure. Alexis and I have been around for about eight decades now. We've been traveling around the world, looking for a coven with common interests as us. The Volturi doesn't have many common interests as us, but we heard that they do accept vampires with special _powers, _so Alexis and I thought why not see if they would accept us. When we arrived in Volterra, Demetri and Felix immediately found us. We told them that we wished to speak to Aro, Marcus, or Caius. They didn't have a problem with it, so they took us to Aro. Aro said he'd love to have us as a part of his guard. So for the last decade we've been working for the Volturi," Nick finished. Who in the world would want to work for the Volturi, I asked myself.

"What are your interests?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Well, Alexis and I refuse to drink human blood, we haven't found a coven that is either _vegetarian _or doesn't mind our interests, other then the Volturi whom don't mind our interests."

"Our coven and some of our friends are _vegetarians,_" Carlisle filled him in about something the Volturi had never told him.

"I did not know that," Nick said thinking.

"Can you do anything with the powers you drain other then return them to the rightful owner?" Carlisle asked Nick, not believing what Aro had said was actually true.

"I am incapable of using them, and I cannot give them to anyone either. The only thing I can do with them is return them," Nick answered Carlisle's question honestly.

"I understand everything so far, except one thing. Why was Alice incapable to see you guys before her powers were drained?" Carlisle has had that question on his mind all day.

"To explain the answer to that, there needs to be more introductions," Aro said. Then he started thinking about who he was about to introduce us to. I couldn't believe it.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please review!**_


	17. The Group

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Alice POV:**

"To explain the answer to that, there needs to be more introductions," Aro said.

Who else do they have to introduce to us, I thought.

About three seconds later, the smell hit me. It was a disgusting smell. It was the smell of werewolves.

Aro greeted the werewolves as they came through the door, in their human forms. "Let me introduce all of you to Jack's pack," Aro said, and then pointed towards them. We all looked puzzled, so Aro continued, "This pack, we found in Egypt. They had been living there for around two centuries," I noticed Jacob's jaw drop when he said that the wolves have been around for that long. "How about I let Jack explain everything," Aro said, then motioned Jack to speak.

"We're actually not really a pack, we came from all over North America. We found each other in, what is now called Vancouver, British Columbia. We lived there as a group for about two decades, and then we decided to try to find more wolves like us, so we headed to Europe, but all we were able to find, was the Volturi, they were quite surprised that we were brave enough to approach them. They refused to tell us anything at the time, so we decided to try Africa. When we arrived in Africa, we did find a pack of werewolves, so we stayed with them, but none of them ended up being like us. We all liked living in Egypt, so as a group we settled down. Everything was the same, until about five decades ago, the Volturi found us in Egypt, and asked us to work for them. We all had nothing to do in Egypt, so we decided to take their offer," Jack finished off, his short version of his life's story.

"You guys have been around for over two centuries?" Jacob asked the werewolves.

They must have just noticed him, because they looked startled by the site of him. "Ah, yes we have," Jack, responded.

"Did you have any encounters with vampires, other then the Volturi?" Carlisle asked, trying to register all this new information he was getting.

"None of us had ever met or talked about vampires, until we met the Volturi," Jack said, looking at his _group,_ checking to see if there were any objections. None.

It was silent for a while, and then Jacob asked a question, "All of you originally came from different packs?"

"Yes. We all originally were in different packs, from different areas," Jack answered his question.

"It was a coincidence that all of you met in the same place then?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"Yes it was," Jack answered again. I could tell Carlisle still wasn't sure to believe what they were saying is true. I noticed Carlisle looked towards Edward, and Edward nodded his head. Carlisle must've asked either are they tell the truth, or are they lying? Which question though? I think they were telling the truth, but I still can't always trust werewolves.

_**A/N: Sorry that it's a short chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please review!**_


	18. Nice for you two to join us

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Edward POV:**

While Jack explained himself, I listened to anything important he said, but I was much busier listening to Nick and Alexis' thoughts.

_They're like us! _Alexis thought, excited.

_Why didn't Aro, or the others tell us about them, or their friends that they speak of? Do they not want us to know? Maybe, they're just using us! _Nick thought. I wished I could tell him that he was correct.

_I wonder if they would ever accept us into their coven? They probably would, but would the Volturi let us go, if we asked? Probably not. _Alexis thought, doubting her thoughts.

Carlisle looked towards me and asked, _was it a coincidence? _I had to think what Jack had said last. I then realized it was about them meeting coincidently. I nodded, after peaking into Jack's thoughts to check.

Nick and Alexis both had the same thought on their minds, _I need to discuss all of this with Nick/Alexis. _I got excited, when I realized, that they were realizing what the Volturi had made them do. Right when I got excited, I started hearing two more minds of thoughts, I knew for sure that they belonged to Marcus and Caius.

Of course I was correct, they entered through the doorway about ten seconds after I realized they were back from 'lunch'. "Hello Cullen's. It is very nice to see you all again," Marcus greeted us.

"Hello, Marcus, Caius," Carlisle said, looking from one to another.

"So, it looks like we missed all of the introductions," said Marcus with no emotion.

"Yes you did," Aro said, sending him a glare.

"We're very sorry. We just had to finish our lunch," Caius said smiling.

"Okay. Anyways," Aro started, then looked towards us, "Marcus why don't you tell the Cullen's why we asked them to come here to Volterra. Cullen's, you must be very interested to know?" Aro asked us.

The answer was obvious, but Carlisle answered like usual, "We would very much like to know why we came here."

Marcus started explaining, "Okay, well first off…"

_**A/N: Sorry, I had to end it there. I had to cut it off somewhere, right?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please review!**_


	19. Why Should we Kill the Cullen's?

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

_**Sorry that the chapters have been VERY short and not as interesting. This story is my first and it's been very rushed. I promise that my next story will be A LOT better!**_

**Bella POV:**

Marcus started explaining, "Okay, well first off, Aro would you please call Alec and Jane. They were supposed to follow behind us."

"They're coming," Edward said. He must hear their thoughts. Edward nodded to me. I forgot again that he can hear my thoughts, when I'm using my shield.

About two seconds later, Alec and Jane came through the door. "Sorry, we couldn't resist dessert," Jane said smiling.

"Anyways now that you two are here, let me start explaining this situation," Marcus started again. "Last time we saw all of you, we had voted not to harm all of you," he said and then paused. That was one of my least favorite memories. "Last time, you had witnesses and help, this time you don't have anyone, right?" Marcus asked facing Carlisle for his response. Carlisle wasn't the one to answer though.

"We don't have any witnesses, other then your guard and the pack," the velvet voice from beside me said, which obviously belonged to Edward. Carlisle didn't seem mad that Edward answered this question.

"Well since _you _don't have any witnesses, what's holding us back from finishing you? Other then a few of you, two of you lost your powers, so we no longer need you on our guard," Marcus said.

"They haven't completely lost their powers. Nick can always return them, right Nick?" Edward asked Nick.

Nick was caught off guard, "Ah?" Nick seemed to be confused about what was going on. They must've told the new ones nothing. "Yes, I can return their powers," he said, not exactly seeing the point.

"Yes Nick can return their powers, but he won't," Aro said.

"Yes, he won't," Marcus, echoed what Aro had said. "So Cullen's why don't we give you all one last chance to give us one good reason for us not to kill you right now."

It was silent for a few seconds, it seemed like my family was sending ideas to Edward. He would look at each one and either nod, or shake his head meaning no. The only one he nodded his head to was Carlisle. "We think, Nick or Alexis should give you a reason _to kill us_," Edward said.

Nick, Alexis, Aro, Marcus, and everyone in the room looked shocked. No one saw that one coming.

"Erg…" Marcus thought for a moment, "All right Nick, tell us why we should kill them," Marcus said now facing Nick, waiting for him to answer the way he wants him to.

"Well…" Nick had nothing against us, he really can't say anything, but he's being pressured to say something. "Well," he started again, "Could Alexis and I have a few minutes to discuss this on our own?" he asked to Marcus.

"Okay," Marcus said. He's been waiting to kill us for over a century, so he knows he can wait a few minutes longer.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Any guesses of what Nick and Alexis will say?**_

_**Please review!**_


	20. What Do We Do?

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Edward POV:**

"Okay," Marcus said. Yes! I thought. Nick and Alexis can't say anything. They finally get to tell each other that they are thinking the same thing. They don't want to be a part of the Volturi! I might be over reacting, because the Volturi most likely won't care if Nick and Alexis leave, they are still going to kill us.

**Nick POV:**

Alexis and I left the room, and went to another office, far enough away so the others wouldn't be able to hear us. "Why should they kill the Cullen's?" I asked her.

"I don't see why they should kill them. I actually wish I could be a part of their _family,_" Alexis said. So did I, the Cullen's seemed like great peopl-vampires.

"I do too," I said.

"Do you think the Volturi would let us join their coven?" she asked me.

"I doubt they would let us leave them. I doubt a lot more that they would let us join their coven," I told her. The Cullen's liked living the way we like living. We all agree that we're monsters, but they, like us know that we can try to change that a little bit.

"I have an idea!" Alexis said almost screaming.

"What? Keep quiet."

"What if, we ask the Volturi if we can leave them…_if _they say yes, we'll be witnesses for the Cullen's," she said, trying to keep her voice quieter.

"That's a huge _if_."

"If they say no, can they stop us from giving the Cullen's powers back?" she asked.

"They can't, but with Bella's shield, we wouldn't be able to get past it," I said, and then sighed.

"Yes, but if we think about our plan, Edward can read our minds and tell Bella to stop shielding. This is only plan B, they might say that we can leave them not knowing that we'd turn against them," she said very convincingly.

I thought for a couple of seconds. "That would work!" I said excitedly.

"Let's go then," Alexis said grabbing my arm, pulling me out the door.

_**A/N: What do y'all think?**_

_**Predictions of what the Volturi's going to say next chapter?  
Hope you enjoyed!  
Please review!**_


	21. Switching sides?

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

**Bella POV:**

When Nick and Alexis left, no one said anything. I'm pretty sure no one was communicating through thoughts either. Edward had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating. I wish this time I could hear what he was hearing. What are Nick and Alexis talking about? I asked silently to myself.

Nick and Alexis returned a few minutes after they had left. "Have you two come up with a reason for us to kill the Cullen's?" Marcus asked his question mostly to Nick, ignoring Alexis.

"Not really. We would actually like to ask for your permission to leave the guard, we don't feel like we can handle this job," Nick said. Can't handle the job? What's going on? Edward then turned towards me slightly and smiled a small smile. Something good must be happening. I just don't know what!

"Cullen's your choice," Marcus said, "But if they leave the guard you guys don't get another chance to give us a reason not to kill you," Marcus finished.

Instantly Edward answered, "Let them go." I'm still very confused! What's going on? If it's good, I will wait though.

"All right, Nick, Alexis, the two of you may leave now," Marcus, said waving them off.

"May we leave the guard as well?" Jack asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Whatever, we don't need you anymore," Marcus said. Nick, Alexis and the pack of werewolves, instead of leaving came and stood behind us. "What are all of you doing? We said that you all can leave," Marcus said confused with what was going on. I realized then, what was happening.

"You said, that we can leave the guard, so we'd like to help and be witnesses for the Cullen's. May we help you guys?" Nick asked this question towards Carlisle.

Carlisle must've known that this was going to happen because he easily said, "Yes, you may help us," then smiled to the Volturi members.

"Would you excuse us for a minute," Aro said, not meaning it as a question. Aro, Caius, Marcus left the room looking confused and worried. Jane and Alec stayed in the room, looking confused about what had just happened. Relief went through me. They were now starting to panic! Perfect! Edward laughed quietly at my thought. I don't care, if Edward's laughing at a time like this, something good must be about to happen, something really good…

_**A/N: What's going to happen next?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.**_

_**Thank-you to everyone that had voted on my poll question. You'll find out this chapter, which one won!  
THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT !! since I'm not completing it I feel bad...so I'll post what I had started... SORRY ! (:**_

**Aro POV:**

"Would you excuse us for a minute," I asked, and then the three of us left. We went to the hall where meetings usually would take place.

"Are we still going with the plan?" Marcus asked anxious. Marcus was the one who created most of the plan. He hadn't anticipated it not working.

"Do you actually believe we could beat the Cullen's, Nick and Alexis, and that pack of werewolves?" I asked him. Even with our strong guard members, the odds were against us, by a lot.

"Not really…But they just can't leave. We had this all planned. We were going to get rid of them," Marcus said.

"We thought the plan was going to work, too," Caius said, facing Marcus. Caius never did very much like the plan. He asked us before what if it doesn't work, and we told him it _would _work. We should've listened to him, when he told us to come up with a back-up plan.

"We have two options, as I see it," I started. "We can either fight, with the odds against us. Or we can back down, and ignore them," I said, feeling defeated.

"Or, we can back down, and start making a new plan for next time," Marcus said, starting to smile.

"Next time?" Caius and I asked nearly at the same second.

"Trust me, if we're backing down this time, there will have to be a next time," Marcus said in a strong voice.

Caius and I thought for a few seconds. I was the first one to speak up. "No, there will _not _be a next time."

"What? We can't just give up, after all of these years!" Marcus was starting to get furious. We had spent a century, working on improving ourselves for this encouter with the Cullen's.

"No. Today instead of fulfilling our plan, we just helped them. There's no point of taking another risk, and let their coven get bigger. What if they ever challenge us? We would lose," I said, wishing that I didn't have to say it.

Neither Marcus or Caius answered, they just both nodded.

I sighed. "Okay then, let's go tell them that they may leave," I said, again wishing that I didn't have to say it.

_**A/N: People most voted for no fight, so no fight. **_

_**What did y'all think?**_

_**Any predictions for what's coming up?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**_


	23. Chapter 23 again rough draft

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's.  
**_

_**AGAIN, ROUGH DRAFT...SORRY !!  
**_

**Alice POV:**

While Aro, Marcus, and Caius left to discuss their situation, Alec and Jane, glared at us. You could easily tell that they're worried, and they should be. Unless the Volturi's recruited a lot more members, we wouldn't have any difficulty defeating them, if a fight's what they want. While I thought that, Edward turned and faced me, and mouthed, _that's not what's going to happen_. No fight? Really? I guess we really out number them.

Five minutes later, Aro, Marcus, and Caius returned. "We are very sorry for all that's happen. We would very much like for you to forgive us all. Also, there's nothing else for us to tell you, so you may go," Aro said, trying to fake the sincerity, but he couldn't.

"We all forgive you," Carlisle said with a very sincere voice. "Thank-you for allowing us to leave with no harm," he added.

"Thank-you. Enjoy your flight home," Aro said and kind of motioned us to leave.

We did leave. All of us, including Nick, Alexis, and the pack.

When we got outside, it was still raining, and there was no sun. The limo that still had our luggage, was waiting for us. "Would you mind if we came to Fork's for a while?" Nick asked, representing himself, Alexis, and all of the pack.

"We'd love for all of you to visit. I also think Alice and Jasper might want their powers back too," he said to them all.

"Thank-you," Nick said, and then we all got into the limo. The limo was big, but we were a little squished.

When we arrived at the airport we booked seventeen seats for the next flight to Chicago. And then we booked the flight from Chicago to Forks. Actually another town near Forks was the airport we'd be landing at.

The flight to Chicago was about to board when we got there. We got very lucky. On the flight, I sat, as usual with Jasper. Rose and Emmett sat together. Bella sat with Nessie. Edward sat with Esme. Nick and Alexis sat together, talking quietly to eachother. Carlisle sat with Jack, and Jacob, in a longer row. The rest of the members of the pa- group split into pairs.

**Edward POV:**

During the flight to Chicago, I listened to everyone's thoughts. Bella was no longer using her shield, so I was incapable of hearing her thoughts, but I doubt she was thinking too much, because she was cuddled up with Nessie, who was sleeping. Esme thoughts were on her face. She was very happy how everything turned out. Not only did we survive, we now will have guests for a while. Emmett and Rose's thoughts I stayed clear of, they were both thinking about each other. Actually Rose had herself on her mind, it sounded like.

The thoughts and conversations, that I was listening to, were the ones between Nick and Alexis, and then between Carlisle, Jacob, and Jack. Nick and Alexis were thinking and talking about asking Carlisle if they could be accepted into our family. I know what Carlisle's answer is going to be… yes. Esme's going to be excited to decorate their room.

In Carlisle, Jacob, and Jack's conversation, Jacob and Jack were doing most of the talking. Jacob explained his past, and talked about the new pack. Jack then explained his past, and talked about his new group. It sounded like they were considering staying in Forks for a while, to help out with the newer pack. Carlisle didn't say much, he just added his thoughts in every once in a while.

A/N: That was a pretty long chapter. Sorry that I kind of rushed through everything, but none of it's very important, they'll talk more when they arrive in Forks.

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
